1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyketone polymers and compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to medical devices made using polyketone polymers and compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Polymers are often materials of choice for use in medical devices, such as catheters and PTCA balloons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,120, to Chen et al., discloses polymeric components used in forming medical devices such as catheters and balloons for dilatation catheters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,827 discloses polymeric compositions that can be converted into shaped articles, such as tubes, cannulae, and catheters, that are useful in the medical field. Applicant notes that all documents specifically referred to in this application, including the above mentioned patents, are incorporated by reference as if reproduced in full below.
However, polymeric materials in use today suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, such materials may suffer from relatively high coefficients of friction, rendering intraluminal applications undesirably difficult. Additionally, several common polymeric materials are brittle, such that the frequent bending and flexing required in medical devices may cause these materials to fail prematurely. Furthermore, other common polymeric materials may not be biocompatible, making their use in medical devices unsafe and possibly illegal.
There is a need, therefore, for suitable medical devices that solve the aforementioned problems.